Where in the world is it?
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: Modern AU. Azula lost something vital for a very sensitive matter at the worst time possible. Tyzula. M rated for swearing and mental problems


I'm the Firebender for the Ember Island Eel Hounds and my prompts are (smell) sweat, (dialogue) "It's always in the last place you look" and the quote "Beware of missing chances; otherwise it may be altogether too late someday" Word Count:1, 317

A/N: Modern AU with Bending.

'Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?' Azula frantically searched the couch for the 25th time because today of all days she had to lose that damn thing!

She had planned everything to the last detail for it to be perfect and had actually gotten in trouble with Ty Lee because she had disguised arrangement calls and other similar time-consuming activities as work related, which her four-year girlfriend disapproved of given she was of the idea that one should just work while there was daylight and Azula 'working' until 11 pm was not only against that logic but also was worrying to Ty, given that Azula's job was that kind of job where stress-caused heart attacks were common.

There was also Azula's mental issue that not only did Ty Lee accepted as part of Azula and was not in any particular moment a thing that Azula wanted to mention, but that also had to be taken into consideration given that even with Azula's high tolerance to stressful situations too much stress could earn her another breakdown…or worse: A black out.

Azula is grateful to the spirits that may or may not exist for the fact that the worse thing she's done in a black out was to set her cottage in the woods on fire.

"Hey, sweet sugar cakes. What are you looking for?" Ty Lee came out of nowhere and startled Azula, who made a small jump in fright, something that she had never done in all her years in this good earth.

"Zuzu gave me this USB with some pictures of Izumi from their last holiday to Hawaii" Azula lied on the march, a skill she had acquired and honed to perfection during her childhood and adolescence "He now wants it back desperately enough that he's been calling me to my office for it"

"Couldn't he have sent you the pictures over an e-mail?" Ty Lee tested the waters 'cause she knew there was something else to the story; generally Azula would've just told him to fuck off or something if he started to pester his sister.

"Nope. You know Mei and her need to take 5,000 pictures of their rat-looking child"

Ty Lee gasped in horror and then tried to contain her laughter after a moment, having to recognize she had been the one to call Izumi that.

"That was mean" Ty Lee said, her laughter barely contained "I said that out loud 'cause you know I lack a filter sometimes"

'Oh, you lack lots of things. One of those I'm about to procure. If I can FIND THE DAMN THING!' Azula thought to herself.

"It's Ok. I agree with you. After all, Izumi did come out of Zuko. Or so Mei says"

' _I think you should be more family friendly, Azula. You shouldn't talk of Izumi like that. Your brother loves you, even if you don't let yourself love him back. Beware of missing chances; otherwise it may be altogether too late someday'_ Ursa's voice said, the sound with the echo of Azula's mind playing its usual trick on her.

' _Ah, fucking Fog of Lost Souls. Not you! Not now_ ' Azula told herself while standing up and turning around, hopefully not looking as desperate as she was feeling. Her mother's ghost was never a good omen.

' _Now, now. Proper ladies don't swear_ ' Ursa chided her.

' _Yeah, nor do they get murdered by their power hungry husband in front of their children. Or date women if Azulon is to be heard_ ' Azula went to their room for the off-chance that she had in fact, actually brought the thing into their bedroom, which not only would've been reckless, it would've been completely idiotic.

"'Zula. Is everything alright?" Ty Lee asked startled and it was only then that Azula realized she had been staring at a mirror and that stench of sweat was a dead giveaway that something was wrong.

"No" Azula had to confess. Lying wasn't going to get her anywhere but the psychiatric ward if she was acting up "I lost something important for a surprise today and now I'm seeing my mom. Always a small blessing she's not on fire like the last time I actually saw her."

"Want me to get Dr. Taishu?" Ty Lee knew that if Azula wasn't acting erratically maybe it wasn't THAT bad like for her to need some time off.

"No. Not now. I think I can handle until tomorrow. First I need to…" Only now did Azula finally processed she told Ty of the surprise ' _Spirits damn you, woman! You made me tell her of the surprise!_ '

' _It's not spoiled yet. That was just building the hype, I believe people call it nowadays_ '

"What's the surprise? Holidays? Oh! Are we going to visit your cousin Daerod in Ember Island?" Ty Lee butted in, trying to get Azula from the state of stupor she was in. When Azula shut up like that Ty Lee knew Azula's mother was talking, and that was something Ty Lee wouldn't allow.

"Eh, screw it" Azula said as searched her room for something worthy of being in-lieu of the stupid piece of metal that was worthless to her but would mean the universe to her girlfriend.

Finding something that used to be of her grandmother, Azula quickly resized it with her firebending and let it cool while Ty Lee stood there not really knowing what was going on until Azula got in one knee.

"Marry me, Ty Lee" Azula asked from the ground to a Ty Lee that was breaking down in tears as the moment she had dreamed off her entire adolescence and adult life happened before her.

"I had this nice ring but I lost it and I can't remember where to find it so there's no point in anything else of the proposal. Not the dinner or the serenade or even the hot air balloon. But I just wanted to ask you that given tomorrow I'll be busy with psychiatric evaluations."

"Yes, 'Zula" Ty Lee barely was able to say, her knees giving under her "I…I thought you'd never ask but I'm so glad you did"

"I really don't care about this, you know" Azula said with that brand of honesty that got her where she was because it was a self-evaluation "I know I love you and that's all that matters, but calling you my wife doesn't have that bad ring I thought it would after saying it for a bit"

"Did you check the car?" Ty Lee suddenly thought "You've turned it into a dump. Like ever more than usual. I thought it was just because of work"

' _Shit!_ ' Azula told to herself as she ran like a wolfbat out of The Fog of Lost Souls and got to her convertible in a heartbeat. The fucking ring was in the glove box.

"It's always in the last place you look" Ty Lee said, a little out of breath but catching up to Azula "I'm keeping this one, though"

"What?" Azula was astonished at that statement "But this one is-"

"Bought" Ty Lee responded "And this one" she flashed her hand that now brandished the improvised ring "You made it yourself out of your love for me. This one has more meaning"

Azula just stood there and processed the fact she was actually getting married to this woman; that for all the innocence and naiveté Ty Lee portrayed, she was very wise and had a dark side in bed, which made her perfect for someone like Azula.

Ty Lee watched amused as Azula accepted the fact that Ty lee said 'Yes' to a proposal that was so unlike the firebender but yet so perfect in its own way and found it so endearing she couldn't resist to kiss her now fiancée.

"How about we go celebrate?" Ty Lee said when they parted, both out of breath.

A/N: Liked this? Give prompts or ideas of what you'd like to read for a setting like this and I'll write them if I feel I can.


End file.
